PROJECT SUMMARY: We seek support to renew our NW NARCH program, building upon successful experience with our earlier rounds of NARCH funding for various research and trainee development projects. We bring many years of collaborative experiences to the NARCH?including collaborations among Board-based investigators, OHSU investigators (our academic partner), and Portland State University as a new partner. Our Administrative core will help facilitate activities among the three partners, and is organized to support the overall success of the Northwest NARCH. Our NARCH activities are housed within the NW Tribal Epidemiology Center at the Northwest Portland Area Indian Health Board, and the many years of experience of the EpiCenter will serve the success of our NARCH program. Our Administrative Core?s major activities will include: 1. Provision of administrative leadership and oversight for the component NARCH 10 projects described in this application. 2. Provision of process, impact, and outcome evaluations for component projects within our NARCH 10 grant. 3. Support of the conduct of two Northwest regional Indian Health Conferences, including participation from all of our active NW NARCH fellows, scholars, interns, and delegates from the 43 NW tribes, academic colleagues, and Indian health researchers at regional universities and agencies. 4. Support of investigators? travel to the annual NARCH director meetings and scientific meetings. Our administrative core team has worked together for many years on projects that have addressed AI/AN health issues, and we look forward to collaborating again on the NW NARCH 10 grant.